


Record Breaking

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Come Swallowing, Eating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Licking, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Record breaking, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Henry breaks his record on how many times he can make you orgasm.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Record Breaking

Henry sat up, panting between your legs and watching as your orgasm faded away. He'd spent the last twenty-minutes pleasuring you with his mouth, tortuously slow. He rubbed his palms up and down your thighs, a faint and mischievous smile on his lips. Giving you long enough to recover your breath and come back down off your orgasmic high, he slipped a finger deep inside your still wet core, making you bite back a moan and press your heels into the mattress.

“What, are you trying to break the record for the number of orgasms you've given me in a night?” You asked, your breathing starting to become rugged again and rolling your hips against his hand as he inserted a second finger, stretching you wider.

“What was my record again?” Henry asked, that mischievous smile on his lips no longer faint, but in full, shameless, bloom across his face, his eyes narrowed with a playfulness. He didn't need to ask what the count was, the jerk knew the number well.

“Four and a half.” You panted, licking at your lips and tightening around his working fingers, trying to keep them deep inside of you.

“A half?” Henry chuckled, his head falling back. “I've never done half an orgasm in my life.”

“You did, you teasing bastard.” You moaned, then whimpered as his thumb started rubbing your clit. “At our hotel room, after the Academy Awards show in 2017..”

Henry laughed even harder. “You've got a place and a date!” He roared, curving his fingers against your sweet spot.

“Yeah, I fucking do!” You snapped, twisting the sheets in your fists. “We made love, and took a shower. When we laid down to go to bed, you started touching me, and just before I was about to come, you fell asleep.” You planted your heels into the mattress and pushed yourself down against his fingers, your insides started feeling like pudding as your orgasm started to wash over you.

“Oh fuck.” He grinned, blushing so hard, the tips of his ears were pink. “I recall us making love and taking the shower.” He told you, working his fingers harder into you. “But, admittedly, I thought the touching you part was a wet dream I had.”

You laughing at him, faltered and melted as you came, for a third time that night. He'd made you orgasm the first time as he took you up against the shower wall, after both of you came home from the gym, the second time with his mouth as you laid in bed after drying off from said shower. Henry smiled at you, holding your eyes as he licked his fingers clean. He didn't wait for you to recover again this time, wrapping your heavy legs around his well defined hips and easing his painfully hard, and thick cock inside of you, making you feel dizzy as he did.

“I've already broken my record then.” He told you, taking his time with you.

“No, you haven't.” You whimpered, feeling him settle his long shaft into you, balls deep. “This is number four.” You told him, shivering as his tip pressed firmly into your overworked sweet spot.

“Oh, no.” Henry shook his head and drawing himself back out of you, frustratingly slow. “We had sex this morning,” he reminded you, rubbing the weeping head of his prick against your clit before doing a easy dive back into you. “This'll be orgasm number five, and no halves this time, baby girl.” He told you, resting inside of you and rolling his hips to thrust into you sharply a few times.

“I want to come with you.” You sighed, feeling the shaky tingle of the knot unraveling inside you, sparking up your spine like a firework. “Please, come with me, Henry.” You begged and looked up at him, your hands gripping his hips to make him thrust harder into you.

“Please.”

Henry nodded his head, his mind growing foggy as his orgasm mounted, feeling a warmth spread from his stomach to his balls, his breathing and heart rate quickening. He sped up his thrusts driving himself quicker, and harder into you, making the bed shake as he felt your walls quiver around his cock, working both of you into your joint orgasm. His body tightened like a piano wire, bringing out even more definition in his muscular body. He spilled himself inside of you, a loud moan escaping his slightly open mouth, feeling your wet warmth gush around him, and leaving a puddle on the sheets. You moved your hands from Henry's frozen hips and to his warm and sweaty face, pulling him down into a kiss, that stole the last bits of breath you both had left, before he relaxed and rolled onto his side next to you, making you moan as he slipped free of your body. You laid on your back beside him, spent and exhausted, and feeling deeply satisfied and light. With a groan, Henry rolled out of bed and went into the master bathroom, grabbing a cloth from under the sink and wetting it before coming back to you, and carefully using the warm cloth to clean you off. He tossed the wet cloth into the sink through the bathroom doorway, then disappeared downstairs for a few moments. He came back upstairs to you, carrying a gel ice pack wrapped in a soft cloth, and gently positioned it between your legs to help reduce the swelling and soreness there, making you gasp at the coldness against your heated flesh.

“You are gorgeous,” Henry said, laying on his side next to you. “You know that?” he asked, stroking his fingertips up your abdomen and stomach, between your breasts and along your collarbone.

“I do know that.” You sighed, closing your eyes at his touch. “You tell me several times a day.” You smiled, feeling him brush your bangs out of your sweaty face.

“I'm always going too.” He assured you, cupping the side of your face and turning your head towards him, so he could kiss you soundly on the lips.


End file.
